A la Escuela!
by RavenAzarathGem
Summary: Qué pasaría si los Titanes fueran a tu escuela! Averígualo aquí y ve como los días de escuela se vuelven mas... interesantes xDDD Soy mala, si, soy malísima en los summarys u.u Este fict estará un poco descontinuado


**HOLA! E aquí otro de mis ficts, todos estúpidos, pero este lo hago en honor a mi salón de clases tan hermoso que tengo n.n (QUE FREGADOS DIJE! Escuchen, no estaba conciente de ese comentario o, fue solo sarcasmo) y sobre todo a mis compañeros taaan lindos (si, como no ¬¬) y a mis mejores amigas... las zorristas!... ehem, digo... las porristas n.nu (mendiga bola de zorras ¬¬). Este fict esta basado en mis super aburridos lunes en la escuela. Así que solo serán pocos capítulos y no esperen mucho. Bueno pues, basta de habladeras y bla bla bla... Comenzaremos ya y como ya se saben las instrucciones, vamos con el fict!**

Esta historia se desarrolla en la torre T, es algo de noche, donde los titanes hacían sus... rutinas rutinarias n.n Como siempre, Robin viendo como Cyborg y Chico Bestia jugaban en el Game Station, Starfire preparando su "pudín de la felicidad" y Raven leyendo en una esquina. Cuando de repente sonó la alarma y la torre se tiñó de rojo. Pero esta vez no era una emergencia del tipo común, era una emergencia del tipo... escolar? Ja! Como sea. Apareció en la pantalla el alcalde de Ciudad Gótica:

Alc: Titanes, tenemos una emergencia aquí.

Rob: Qué pasa, alcalde?

Alc: Como ustedes no terminaron la secundaria...

Rae: Qué quieres decir con eso?

BB: Si, habla de una vez, viejo!

Alc: tendrán que ir a la escuela por lo menos 5 meses.

Todos: QUEE!

Alc: No se alteren, no se alteren.

Cy: Cómo quieres que no nos alteremos! Nos mandaras a la escuela!

BB: Viejo, yo me aburro!

Star: Ehh... chicos... de qué está hablando este señor gordo?

Rob: Es el alcalde de...

Star: Saltadilla!

Todos: ¬¬

Star: o.ó ehh?

Todos: "pobre niña, que cosas ve en la tele?"

Alc: Como les decía. Tendrán que ir a la escuela secundaria. La ciudad no quiere superhéroes adolescentes que sean... como decirlo... tontos. Si, eso. Aquí solo hay alguien que no es tan tonto.

BB: Sí. Yo n.n

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA! (incluyendo a Raven! O.o)

BB: Ahora que dije? ¬¬

Alc: Solo dijiste la peor mentira del mundo, como sea... Raven...

Rae: Sí?

Alc: Supongo que tu si tendrás éxito en la escuela. Y tu también, Cyborg.

Cy: Por supuesto n.n

Rae: Como sea

BB: Y qué hay de mi!

Alc: A ti te puede ganar una ardilla en un concurso de lectura.

BB: ¬¬ "idiota. Qué se cree?"

Alc: De acuerdo, todos irán mañana a las 7:00 am y quiero que sean puntuales.

Todos: A LAS 7!

Rae: Es muy temprano, incluso para mi "aunque siempre medito a las 5 am"

BB: Si, viejo.

Rob: Es muy temprano.

Star: Yo ya quiero ver a mis nuevos compañeros y amigos non (**N/A: Qué cosas dices! No puedes morir a tan temprana edad o.O**)

Cy: Yo quiero conocer que hacen de deportes ahí.

Rae: Como sea.

Rob: Supongo que será interesante.

BB: Yo ya quiero ver a las lindas chicas que son mis admiradoras .

Rae: Si, claro...

Cy: Sueña, Bestita. Sueña

BB: ¬¬ simplón.

Cy: animal

BB: maquina de chicles

Cy: flema!

BB: lavadora!

Cy: tan siquiera soy útil!

Rae: Basta! Bola de idiotas! Me dan jaqueca.

Star: Si, ya cálmense

Rob: Debemos ir a dormir, ya es tarde.

BB: Si, claro.

Alc: De acuerdo. Yo también me despido porque es tarde y tengo que dormir. Adiós.

Todos (excepto Raven): Adiós!

Cy: Mejor ya vayamos a dormir. (bostezo) Tengo sueño. (dirigiéndose a la puerta del Living y poniendo la mano en una pantalla detectora para apagar la torre) Esta bien, la torre se apaga ahora. (Las luces de la torre T se apagan)

Todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Ya amaneció (ki ki ri kiii! Sonidito de gallo en la mañana xD) (**N/A: No creen que fue muy rápido? o.o Como sea pues**)

-En la habitación de Robin:

05:00 a.m. Robin ya estaba un poco despierto, así que inmediatamente apagó el despertador. Se cambió y se puso una ropa limpia y se fue a desayunar.

-En la habitación de Starfire:

05:30 a.m. Sonó el despertador y Star sólo colocó la mano encima de éste y lo apagó, pero rompiéndolo xD Se levantó y se fue a bañar (**N/A: no entiendo por que Robin no lo hizo O.O**) Se puso ropa limpia y se fue a desayunar al igual que Robin.

-En la habitación de Cyborg:

05: 10 a.m. Suena el despertador o, mejor dicho, se despierta Cyborg porque él es el despertador. Se levanta y se va a desayunar (porque no creo que se bañe, o si?)

-En la habitación de Raven:

05:00 a.m. La habitación está vacía. Ni rastro de Raven, ya que ella se fue a meditar a la terraza de la torre, muuuuy tempranito.

-En la habitación de Beast Boy:

06: 10 a.m. El despertador lleva minutos sonando, hasta que Cyborg lo llamó y como vio que no hubo respuesta, derribó la puerta y se encontró a Chico Bestia en la cama toda revuelta y con la baba salida... que ya se le estaba secando y se le ponía blanca xD Cyborg apagó el despertador y levantó de un grito a Chico Bestia, haciendo que éste se cayera de la cama. Cyborg se lo llevó arrastrando al comedor.

-En el Living-Cocina de la torre T

Todos ya se encontraban desayunando. Star, Robin y Cy desayunando huevos revueltos y leche. Chico Bestia, igual que ellos pero, eran huevos de tofu y leche de soya. Y Raven, por supuesto, su té de hierbas diario. El reloj ya marcaba las 6:30 y todos se fueron a la escuela. Un largo recorrido para nuestra titán gótica, porque todo el camino iban cantando "vamos a la escuela, vamos a estudiar..." y para ella era una tortura (**N/A: Yo creo que para cualquiera eso sería una tortura . **). Cyborg estacionó el auto T y todos se bajaron, entraron a la escuela todos nerviosos.

Los llevaron al salón de clases y estaban dando la materia de cívica y ética. La maestra los presentó.

Profa.: Chavos, tienen nuevos compañeros de clase. Les presento a los Jóvenes Titanes. (**N/A: Esta profe en vez de decir "jóvenes" como los demás profes... dice "chavos". Chéquense, la profe cree que está en su época de juventud ¬¬**)

Rob: Soy Robin, el líder de los Jóvenes Titanes. (Todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo con ojos de corazoncito y con la baba salida xD).

Star: Yo soy Starfire. Mucho gusto en conocerlos, amigos! n.n (Es el mismo caso, solo que con los chicos).

Cy: Cyborg. Yo soy el genio en informática del equipo.

Rae: Raven. Si no me hablan no les haré daño ¬¬ (todos con cara de "qué amargada")

BB: Chico Bestia. Hagan fila chicas, ya estoy disponible para ustedes. (las chicas se le quedaron mirando y de repente, lo único que se oyó fueron risas)

Cy: Chico Bestia, dime por lo menos una admiradora que tengas.

BB: Son tantas que no se por donde comenzar n.n

Rae: Ajá u¬¬

BB: No te pongas celosa, Rae.

Rae: No me llames Rae.

BB: De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Raven.

Profa.: Chavos, tomen asiento y vamos a comenzar con la clase.

Los cinco titanes tomaron un banco y se sentaron. Todos los demás se le quedaron viendo y ellos sólo se dispusieron a que la maestra continuara la clase. Sin interrupciones. La maestra continuó.

Profa.: Vamos a ver los artículos de nuestra constitución. Nuestra Constitución tiene bla bla bla y tiene quien sabe cuantos artículos bla bla bla bla...

Y la profe siguió hablando y hablando hasta que sonó el timbre (**N/A: o alarma de auto en el caso de nuestra escuela ¬¬**) y todos los estudiantes salieron volando fuera del salón de clases, porque al parecer, no les gustaba estar ahí.

Los titanes solo se quedaron mirándolos y sentados en el mismo lugar con cara de O.O Ese poquito tiempo que les quedó de plática libre, no la pudieron aprovechar, porque... Debían hacer los honores a la bandera! (**N/A: Que webaa! T.T**).

**N/A: Jeje... Hasta aquí llega el primer capitulo de este fict y el fin de la primera hora de clases... Esto se me ocurrió un lunes horrible, y pensé cómo sería si los Teen Titans estuvieran ahí... una tortura! Tal vez... sin embargo, ya pronto saldrán los otros personajes - El próximo capitulo se llamará "Honores y... ecología?" Pero espérense porque me tardaré y tengo que actualizar los otros dos ficts TOT. Este fict es en honor a mis grandes amigos estudiantes (Siii, como no! Ni yo me la creo!) y a mis adorables maestros n.n (JA! Ni el perro de la escuela los querría) Okay... me despido... y manden reviews n.n**

**Bye!**

_**RavenAzarathGem**_


End file.
